Niobium and niobium alloy lead wires with melt source derivation have been used as capacitor lead wires. Pure niobium wires of melt process origin have low electrical leakage at sintering temperatures of 1150° C. and above. However the wires are limited in tensile strength and hardness, which make them difficult to work with; this results in low production through put when bonding the wires to the capacitor anode compacts and/or in the course of sintering the compact or prolysis of solid electrolyte with the lead wire attached. Niobium alloys, such as niobium-zirconium have better tensile strength then pure niobium wires of melt process origin and acceptable electrical leakage above 1150° C. However above 1050° C. zirconium diffuses off the wire and contaminates the anode, making it unacceptable as a capacitor lead wire.